ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wong (Psychic Force)
How Wong joined the Tourney A Hong Kong Chinese Psychiccer man who has the ability to use the psychic power of time in battle. Even though Wong serves as Keith's consultant and strategist in NOA, he secretly seeks to eliminate Keith so that he can advance his own ambition of conquering the world. Starting his world domination plans with the Earth Kingdom, Wong finds himself opposed by Earth Rumble VI fighters, particularly The Boulder. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Wong has his right hand on his glasses. After the announcer calls his name Wong flies to the camera and summons five swords saying "Hm, what seems to be the problem?" Special Moves Genwaku no Kiseki (Neutral) Wong throws a sword towards the opponent. Senritsu no Hukusen (Side) Wong summons a huge sword that stuns and damages the opponent. Jigen no Matataki (Up) Wong teleports to another location as he says "Well, isn't this dangerous?" The analog thumb pad determines where he ends up. Dimension Dancing (Down) Wong reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he holds him/her saying "You can't run away." then punches the opponent and warps behind doing another punch, then does three warping kicks, then warps again to adjust his glasses, then does and finishes with an elbow jam, knocking his opponent away. Imashime no Senrei (Hyper Smash) Wong summons a huge sword before him that stuns and damages the opponent. If it hits, the sword impales the opponent and Wong summons 12 smaller swords saying "Trapped like a rat." The swords pierce into the opponent and explode, knocking the opponent away. Kanzen no Sekai (Final Smash) Wong shouts "Time!" then stops time for all except Wong for fifteen seconds. This allow Wong free combos and time to set up projectiles. Victory Animations #Wong crosses his forearms and spreads them saying "My time is coming." then laughs maniacally. #Wong holds his left hand out and closes it saying "This world is mine!" #*Wong holds his left hand out and closes it saying "I'm tired of seeing your face." (Keith victories only) #Wong puts his hands on his glasses with a smirk, then says "That's natural." and turns away. On-Screen Appearance Wong warps to his starting point and says ""I'll beat you and finish things entirely." Special Quotes *It's waste of time, Keith. (When fighting Keith) Trivia *Wong's rival is one of the Earth Rumble VI fighters, The Boulder. *Richard Wong shares his English voice actor with Jagi and Original Zero. *Richard Wong shares his Japanese voice actor with Burn Griffiths, Admiral Zhao, Klaa, Dimitri "Dima" Maykov, Kermit the Frog, Big Bird, Black Panther, Sorata Arisugawa, Rubber Soul, Constantine, Larry the Cucumber, Wally Walrus, Yinglong and The JoJolion incarnation of Josuke Higashikata. Mitsuaki Madono once did Noriaki Kakyoin in the Capcom CPS3 arcade game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. *Richard Wong shares his French voice actor with T. Hawk, Tumble, Swampert, Kir, Smithy and Captain Gato. *Richard Wong shares his German voice actor with Mighty Gazelle, Liu Kang, and Earl Sinclair. *Richard Wong shares his Arabic voice actor with Titanic Tim, Smoker, Buggy the Clown, Galdino, Bugaboom, Brad Wong, Remy, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, Raidou, Shinnok, Shivers, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Narciso Anasui, Vega, Black Shadow, Garuda, the Evil Twins, Tadakatsu Honda, and King Kashue. Category:Psychic Force characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters